Petite boule de poil à câliner à volonté
by The girl of the World
Summary: Les Winchester n'ont pas d'animal de compagnie. Mais si l'un d'entre eux faisait irruption dans leur vie?


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Un OS inspiré par mon chat que j'idolâtre. J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir aux vacances prochaines. Voici un petit substitut pour Sam et Gabriel de ce que c'est que d'avoir un chat à la maison.

Pour le programme qui va sauver pendant quelques temps la vie de Sam, il a vraiment existé. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu, vous m'excuserez ce manque de professionnalisme !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Petites boule de poil à câliner à volonté<strong>

-Allez, Sam. Tu peux la toucher. Elle est toute douce. Regarde, comme ça. Voilà. Tu vois ? Elle va pas te mordre.

Sam ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle ne lui avait rien fait pourtant. Elle ne le regardait pas, l'ignorant purement et simplement sous les caresses de Gabriel.

Visiblement, elle savait trouver ses amis.

Il tendit tout de même la main dans sa direction. Cette main, d'ailleurs, dix fois trop grande pour la petite tête qui lui faisait face, se replia pour laisser l'index et le majeur toucher l'animal.

-J'aurai préféré un chien plutôt qu'un chat. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai eu que des chiens. Il sont plus proches qu'un chat qui ne vit quasiment qu'à l'extérieur ou passe son temps à dormir.

-Désolé mais c'est tout ce qu'il restait à l'animalerie céleste. Et d'abord, c'est une femelle. Elle pourrait avoir des chatons et je suis sûr que tu adoreras t'en occuper. Oh, je m'y vois déjà : mon petit Sammy avec plein de petits chatons dans les bras. Que c'est trop mignon...

Sam rougit et baissa la tête. C'est vrai que ce serait bien d'avoir des petits. Cependant il ne pourrait pas s'en occuper comme le proposait sans arrière pensée Gabriel.

Sam le voyait bien lui aussi les bras remplis de petites boules de poils miaulant pour avoir un peu d'attention. Mais c'était impossible.

-Et puis abandonne l'idée. Castiel veut un chien.

Gabriel le regarda avec de gros yeux. Il aurait eu la même réaction si on venait de lui annoncer qu'on avait remplacé le sucre qu'il ingurgitait en quantité par des légumes.

-Il n'en est pas question ! C'est une chatte que veux, c'est une chatte que j'aurai. Et de toute façon, elle est déjà là. Priorité aux dames.

-Va dire ça à Dean. Il s'est mis en tête de trouver un chiot avant la fin de la semaine pour lui faire une surprise.

Ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles que Gabriel quitta la chambre en un battement d'ailes, laissant Sam avec leur nouvel animal de compagnie.

Elle était toute blanche avec des petits pois gris et noirs sur le dos comme en aurait une coccinelle. Ses moustaches frémirent lorsqu'il passa sa main sur son flanc. Les ronronnements ne tardèrent pas à faire écho dans la pièce.

Se relevant de sa position que Gabriel avait qualifié de 'position du sphinx', l'animal vint se pelotonner contre le ventre de Sam, se mettant en position 'boule de bowling' et continuant son chant.

Il avait raison. Un chat dort toute la journée sauf pour manger et sortir pour ses besoins. Le cadet continua de passer sa main dans le pelage tout en remontant vers la tête pour la gratter.

La petite tête se cogna volontairement vers cette main qui lui offrait un bien fou. Un petit sentiment fit son apparition dans l'esprit de Sam. Il n'y pensa pas vraiment, plus attiré par les poils soyeux qui glissaient sous ses doigts.

Le geste devint mécanique. Commencer par la tête. Puis descendre sur la nuque pour atteindre le flanc. Pour finir, Sam grattait légèrement sous la tête, ce qui amplifiait considérablement le ronronnement à chaque fois.

Et il recommençait par la tête... Elle lui tenait chaud et il lui apportait du réconfort. Il pourrait tout simplement s'endormir là sans se soucier de son tour de lessive.

_ronron ronron ronron ronron..._

Oui, il pourrait le faire plus tard. La chatte s'étira et se remit en place instinctivement contre la main. Rien ne pouvait briser ce silence procurant un bien-être trop rare.

Cependant, tout devait être trop calme pour durer. Gabriel déboula dans la chambre, à deux doigts de se cogner contre le cadre de la porte.

-Vite ! Attrape !

Il lui lança la télécommande qu'il identifia après le vole de l'objet et son atterrissage directement dans sa main. Une seconde plus tard et l'archange se trouva plaqué contre le mur avec un couteau sous la gorge.

Dean le maintenait ainsi, prêt à le tuer au moindre mouvement suspect. Mais... Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas suspect avec Gabriel ?

-Où est-elle ? Je n'attends qu'une seule réponse et tu as intérêt à me donner ce que je veux.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me couper un doigt ? Il y a très peu de chance que cela fonctionne et tu le sais.

Il appuya un peu plus le couteau sur la peau de son cou. Il fut étonné qu'aucune goutte ne perla. Ça devait être un truc d'emplumé Embrouilleur. Ou peut-être parce que ce n'était pas une lame angélique.

Oups...

Ce fut au tour de Castiel d'arriver dans la chambre. Il ne s'était pas pressé. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière que Dean et Gabriel s'embrouillaient pour savoir qui en avait le plus dans le pantalon.

Il jeta un œil sur le duo puis sur Sam qu n'avait pas prononcé un mot, ni fait un seul geste.

-Bonjour, Sam.

-Salut Castiel. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Par contre, je ne sais pas de quel sujet il était question.

Il brandit la télécommande.

-Peut-être de ça ?

Comme si il avait crié qu'il était gay dans une église, Dean et Gabriel le dévisagèrent, Gabriel de surprise et Dean de convoitise. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Sam regretta de ne pas s'être tu. Son frère avait les même yeux que lorsqu'il regardait une tarte avant de la boulotter toute entière.

Il s'écarta légèrement de Gabriel, maintenant quand même sa lame sur sa gorge, et tendit sa main libre dans sa direction.

-Sammy, donne-moi cette télécommande. Docteur Sexy va commencer dans moins de dix minutes. Il me faut cette télécommande.

-C'est Sam. Et tu n'as qu'à regarder sur mon portable. Tant que tu ne le casse pas.

Le cadet espérait vraiment que sa réponse réglerait tous les problèmes. Il était prêt à risquer la vie de son ordinateur. De toute façon, toutes ses données étaient protégées des menaces de Dean. Surtout depuis la fois où son crétin de frère avait voulu tester la résistance du PC. En le tenant par l'écran, ouvert, pendant dans le vide.

Il s'était dit que ça tiendrait bien le voyage jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand l'appareil sembla plus léger et que le clavier tomba lourdement, perdant plusieurs touches et des circuits, il était heureux que Sam soit parti faire des courses. Très heureux.

Cependant, en retournant sur cette affaire qui concernait une télécommande, Dean ricana un instant.

-J'y ai pensé figure-toi...

Et d'un coup, il sembla terrifié, pinçant les lèvres mais sachant qu'il en avait trop dit. Sam, quant à lui, sembla terrifiant. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont son frère avait fini sa phrase.

-Euh... Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on a rencontré Gabriel ?

Le cadet hocha la tête. Oh oui, il s'en rappelait. Ils s'étaient tapé dessus toute la journée comme si ils avaient de nouveau cinq ans et ne voulaient pas partager leur jouet.

-Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ce jour-là, reprit-il. Mommtnodiboksunpgprno, murmura-t-il.

Gabriel s'était dégagé et avait rejoint Sam sur le lit. De là où il était, il avait l'impression que Dean avait rapetissé. Savourant doucement sa victoire, le sourire qu'il portait ne fit que s'agrandir.

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que Sammy n'a pas bien entendu.

«_ Vas-y, continue ! Et je te promet que tu vas finir en friture_. » ragea l'aîné en son for intérieur. Il savait que Gabriel savait mais il ne voulait pas que Sam sache. Il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Mais il savait déjà que la télécommande était perdue.

-Comme ton ordi bloqué sur une page porno.

Castiel les regarda tour à tour, ne comprenant pas la référence. Pourtant l'ange était sûr que cela ne faisait pas référence à un film. Vu la tête de Sam, lui comprenait de quoi il était question. Il était à deux doigts d'ouvrir la bouche en fusillant son frère du regard. Gabriel s'en souvenait aussi, mais étant à l'initiative de cette blague, il préféra faire profil bas.

-Je crois que je vais garder la télécommande, lâcha Sam.

L'aîné baissa la tête.

-Je crois aussi.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans la chambre du cadet, bien malgré lui, pour regarder la télévision. Le surnaturel avait du opérer une fois de plus car la minute d'avant, Dean essayait de se fondre dans le mur et la minute d'après, il se retrouvait sur le lit, étranglant l'archange.

Prononcer le mot « chien » et « chat » dans la même phrase pouvait provoquer ce genre de réaction. Et après de nombreux arguments, Dean lâcha Gabriel qui ne craignait pourtant pas pour sa vie. En contre partie, c'était devant la télévision de Sam qu'ils resteraient. Mais il restait encore la difficile tâche de choisir le programme.

Gabriel avait usé de son rang d'Archange et d'Embrouilleur pour soumettre Castiel et Dean à ses ordres. Puis la chatte avait sauté sur les genoux de Sam, qui avait apporté une chaise, pour y trouver refuge.

Gabriel lui avait cédé la télécommande après avoir craqué devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il pouvait désormais tout avoir grâce à ces yeux de chien battu version 2.0 !

Sam se retrouva avec une tâche difficile : choisir quoi regarder. Apparemment, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il rattraperai son retard dans Desperet House Wifes.

La première chaîne sur laquelle il tomba diffusait un match du Super Bowl qui opposait les Ravens de Baltimore aux 49ers de San Francisco.

Au moins, ils aimaient tous le sport. Mais la joie de Sam disparut en moins d'un quart d'heure lorsque Dean décida de supporter Baltimore et Gabriel San Francisco.

La tristesse du cadet passa ensuite à un nouveau stade. Il devint anxieux, très anxieux, trop anxieux pour suivre le match attentivement.

Et pour cause ! L'Archange avait trouvé un nouveau jeu passionnant. Quand les Ravens marquèrent de plus en plus de point, Gabriel lançait un à un des marshmallows vers Dean.

Au début, il n'avait pas fait vraiment attention. Un bonbon ne pouvait pas le déranger plus que ça quand son équipe gagnait. Cependant, au troisième quart-temps, Les 49ers remontèrent en flèche.

À ce moment-là, les bonbons étaient vus comme des missiles qui déclenchaient une violente colère qui s'accumulait. Jusqu'au moment où il prit le paquet de chips à ses côtés pour en lancer chaque morceau sur Gabriel.

Sam savait à l'instant même où son frère jeta un regard furieux que ça allait mal se finir. Maintenant, il allait devoir tout nettoyer pour enlever les miettes disséminées dans toute la pièce.

Heureusement pour lui, Castiel prit le relais. Il emmena Dean dans leur chambre sous les cris de victoire de Gabriel et ceux furibonds de l'aîné.

Mais le problème était que Gabriel n'avait plus de cible. Il voulut en lancer sur Sam mais la vue de l'animal sur ses jambes l'en dissuada. Du coup, la télévision reçut les malheureux marshmallow de plein fouet et ce jusqu'à la fin du match puisque ce sont les Ravens qui l'avaient emporté..

-Ils ont de la chance que ce soit une rediffusion. Sinon ils n'auraient jamais gagné. Quelques jambes cassées ne leur auraient pas fait de mal. Enfin, façon de parler.

Sam soupira, lassé et fatigué par les gamineries de Gabriel. Reposant la tête sur le mur, des images de ces derniers jours lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se revit, avec l'archange, allongés sur le lit, sous les draps, à se câliner tendrement tout en savourant le temps.

* * *

><p>La porte, à peine fermée, s'entrouvrit un peu plus et une petite ombre se découpa sur le mur. Elle se rapprocha des deux amants et lorsqu'elle se confondit avec le lit, l'animal sauta sur le lit, au pied de Sam.<p>

Elle se gratta la tête sur le pied et, cherchant plus de friction, elle se glissa entre les deux corps, remontant jusqu'à un bras qu'elle se prit à frotter. Ce fut celui de Gabriel. Il baissa alors le regard des yeux de Sam à ceux de la chatte. Il fit de même lorsque des ronronnements très sonores remplirent la pièce

-Tu crois qu'elle est juste jalouse ou elle cherche à me séduire ? En tout cas, elle a pas choisi le plus moche.

-Gabe !

-Oh, je rigole. Tu es tellement susceptible.

Il rigola un instant avant d'embrasser ses lèvres et de se rapprocher de lui, créant un petit cocon pour l'animal et pour eux. Mais comme la séance câlin était définitivement terminée à cause d'une chatte et son radar qui attendait les mouvements des bras pour s'y lancer, il décida de faire comme à son habitude.

Un paquet de marshmallow apparut directement dans sa main, faisant sursauter le petit être. Cependant elle fut attirée par le bruit du papier froissé lorsqu'il ouvrit le sachet pour en mettre un dans sa bouche.

Et tout naturellement, Gabriel sortit cette phrase tout à fait sérieusement.

-Tu crois que je peux lui donner un marshmallow ?

Et tout aussi naturellement, Sam voulut se cacher sous les draps pour se rassurer que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

-Seulement si tu veux la rendre malade. N'y pense pas.

* * *

><p>Sam revint à la réalité.<p>

-A quoi tu penses ? A moi j'espère. Plutôt string ou tout nu ?

Cette fois, il leva les yeux au ciel. Gabriel méritait la médaille du plus lourd de tous les temps lors des moments tendres. Il avait ce truc pour détecter à coup sûr lorsqu'on ne parlait plus de lui. Donc, tel l'être céleste qu'il était, il ramenait la conversation à lui. Enfin, si ça pouvait tenir lieu d'une conversation...

Il voulut lui répondre mais une discussion se fit entendre. Elle provenait pourtant de l'entrée du bunker. Curieux de savoir de quoi pouvaient parler Castiel et Dean aussi fort, il se leva après avoir embrassé Gabriel et donné une derrière caresse à la chatte.

Plus il approchait et plus des mots devinrent compréhensibles. « Chat », « pas possible » et « chien » formaient la plus grande partie de la conversation. Continuant d'avancer, il repéra Castiel et Dean debout l'un en face de l'autre. L'aîné semblait non pas en colère mais vexé. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi.

-J'ai déjà tout prévu ! TOUT ! Il ne peut pas faire ça, même si c'est un Archange. On va chercher le chien demain. C'est pas possible autrement.

-Dean, je sais que les chats ne s'entendent pas avec les chiens et inversement. Maintenant qu'une présence féline est parmi nous, la race canine n'a plus sa place.

-Mais je m'en fous de tout ça ! Tu l'as dit avant eux que tu voulais un chien. Et lui, en un claquement de doigts, il se ramène avec un chat. Il m'a copié !

Il y eut un cours silence où Sam vit l'ange s'approcher de Dean d'un petit pas.

-Ne serais-tu pas jaloux ? demanda-t-il, posant sa main sur le torse de son amant.

Et Sam ne trouva pas de meilleur moment pour entrer en scène.

-Mais oui, Dean. Dis-nous que tu es jaloux. Oh, pauvre petit Dean. Tu voulais lui faire plaisir et le méchant Archange t'a piqué ton idée. C'est dommage. Tu ne peux plus faire de surprise à Castiel. C'est trop mignon.

Castiel, le regardant débiter ses paroles mielleuses, se mit à rougir et baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Sa main, toujours à la même place, ne le mit pas à l'aise. Voulant la retirer, Dean s'en empara et la maintient là où elle était.

-J'en ai le droit. Et au lieu de venir nous espionner tel l'être perfide que tu es, va t'occuper de ta machine à poil dont la seule fonction est de démolir tous les objets qui ont de la valeur.

-Elle ne peut pas sortir. Il faut bien qu'un chat se fasse les griffes.

-Sur mes tartes ? J'en ai acheté deux i peine cinq heures. Quand j'ai voulu en manger, un estomac sur quatre pattes était déjà passé par là.

-Si tu les avais rangé...

-Elles étaient rangé ! Dans un placard. Elles étaient dans un placard. Et ton machin a réussi à ouvrir la porte après y avoir fait ses griffes. Il restait encore l'emballage. Que ton chat s'est aussi éclaté à éventrer avant d'attaquer mes tartes. Plus une miette. Rien. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'en ait pas à son premier coup. Tu te rappelles de mon hamburger, quand tu disais que je l'avais mangé sans m'en rendre compte ? Ben je suis sûr que c'était lui.

Le cadet eut très envie de rire. La façon dont son frère venait de raconter les événements faisait penser à une caméra caché. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une énorme blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Et plus il y pensait, plus leur animal lui faisait penser à Gabriel. Sam devait sérieusement penser à faire une énorme réserve de croquettes. Si Gabriel dévorait toutes les sucreries du bunker et la chatte tout le reste, la famine ne tarderait pas à arriver. Et qui savait jusqu'où Dean pouvait aller pour remplir son estomac ?

-Tu deviens un peu parano, non ? Aller jusqu'à accuser un animal de compagnie de ce genre de crime. Si tu déteste à ce point le cadeau de Gabriel, dis-le directement au lieu d'accuser les autres. Soit pas jaloux.

-Mais je ne suis pas jaloux !

-Bien sûr. Si tu veux, on achètera un poisson rouge... Et tu pourras l'appeler Maurice.

-Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais un poisson rouge ne franchira cette porte. Et si c'est le cas, ton chat le bouffera en moins de deux.

-Donc, je peux garder le chat.

C'était une affirmation.


End file.
